


[Podfic of]Kiss Me Like You Mean It

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Series: [Podfic of] Ain't That A Kick In The Head [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:<br/>Wherein the Triwizard Tournament reaches its climax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of]Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kiss Me Like You Mean It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328836) by [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z193zpd73174m34) of this story

[MP3 of all stories in the verse in one](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?5g4t567ipa5a2cw)

 

Streaming


End file.
